End it all
by Wolfangel33
Summary: Jump. That's all he had to do to end his life.Just ... Jump.
Fanfiction Jadyn Dalton 06/03/16

End it all

Nobody's POV

Jump. That's all he had to do to end his life. Just … jump. He's had this thought in his head for weeks and with just one step, the pain will leave.

Useless, worthless, burden; have all been words repeated to him. But today his brothers took the name-calling too far. They called him a … disappointment. This one word has caused him to proceed in his thoughts to commit suicide. He acted like this word meant nothing to him, but as soon as evening training was over, he went straight to his room and cried. His heart snapped in two as hot tears streamed down his face. He meant nothing, he was nothing.

At midnight he left a note on his door saying:  
 _I tried … I really tried. But I can't live in this worthless life anymore. You guys taught me that I was below you and would always be a disappointment in your eyes. So what's the point in trying anymore, if all you do if call me names and make fun of me? You're right I am useless, worthless and a burden to you. And will forever be the disappointment in this family. So it's time to end this. Time to end it all. You may never have really loved me, only in a fake way, but I will always love you._

 _-Michelangelo_

After he placed the note, he fled and ran to the only place he thought was the best to free him from his pain. The Statue of Liberty.

Now with one step he can take all the pain he's felt away.

"…key!"

"Mikey!"

"MIKEY?!"

Three loud voices break through Mikey's chain of thought. _So close, I was so close to freedom_ he thought, as he was grabbed and pulled backwards, away from the edge.

"What did you do!" screamed Mikey "I was so close, you took my freedom away from me!" Tears flowed down Mikey's face as he cried in grief. Suddenly Mikey was engulfed by three arms.

Mikey continued to sob "No … no … NO!" "WHY DID YOU DO THAT, I WAS THIS CLOSE TO TAKING ALL MY PAIN AWAY. AND YOU JUST MAKE ME SUFFER MORE BY TAKING THAT PRIVALAGE AWAY FROM ME!" "WHAT DID YOU DO?! … What did you do?! … What did you do? …what … did … you … do …?

"Mikey" Leo started "what drove you to do this".

Mikey replied, venom dripping from his words, "Your words, your fault … USLESS, WORTHLESS, BURDEN … disappointment. I'm all these things and you three helped me realise that"

"Mikey" Donnie said "You're none of those things"

"But if I wasn't any of them then why would you say them in the first place!" Mikey answered.

"Mikey" Raph stated "We're brothers that what brothers d-"

"Don't you start with that brother trash" All eyes widened, except for Mikey's, at that remark. "Haven't you noticed that I never call you criticizing names: like useless or worthless. I've only ever called you playful names: like Brainiac, Hothead or Fearless Leader"

"Mikey we-"Leo tried to start.

"Save it Leo! I've had enough of this trash! You guys never loved me and you never will," Mikey sobbed.

"Mikey, we do love you," Raph replied. Mikey opened his mouth to protest, but the guilty look in Raph's eyes stopped him from continuing his complaint. "I know we don't say it as often as we should but … we love you Mikey … we really do."

"But-"started Mikey.

"Mikey, if we didn't love you," Donnie started "We wouldn't have stopped you from jumping or we wouldn't have followed you or-"

"Or we wouldn't call you our brother," Leo cut in. Mikey tried to choke back back a sob but failed in doing so, as Leo continued "We love you otōto."

"I'm sorry I-"Mikey sobbed.

"No Mikey, you have nothing to be sorry about." Leo stated. "We were the people who drove you to do this and we shouldn't have called those names."

"You … are not a disappointment," Donnie continued "And it was wrong to treat you like you were."

"We love you otōto," Raph carried on "And no matter what you are or do we always will."

"I love you too Ani" Mikey cried

Mikey's POV

I know I may always have my doubts about my brothers' love for me, but at least I know that if I ever feel like that again, they will be there to comfort me.

There's no need to end it all.


End file.
